


Closure

by yamakawas



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamakawas/pseuds/yamakawas
Summary: Aya feels safe around her friend Chisato, and realizes she doesn't see her as just a friend but as something more than one.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 18





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Wawa um very late at night while I was thinking about this, I like the idea of s/o's making someone feel safe. Also, Chisato is ooc and Hina I noticed it was just them when I reread it but too lazy to fix it <3
> 
> Also, the summary sounds and looks cheesy I never write summaries god please help me.

Aya sighed she looked down at her feet. “I’m really sorry guys…” She whispered trying her hardest to hold back tears. “Aya it’s ok!” Eve tried to cheer up her bandmate walking over and patting her on the back. “Thank you, Eve…” Maya had gotten up from her seat, and also proceeded to walk over and gave Aya a hug. “Thank you, Maya.” Aya smiled. 

Hina looked away but shook her head walking over hugging her sad friend. “Thank you Chisato.,” Aya spoke wiping her face. Chisato looked at them then shrugged her shoulders. “Now let us make this a little bit more of a boppin’ band practice! No matter if you mess up or not keep playing and you’ll improve over time!” Hina smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around her four friends. “Thank you, Hina!” They said in unison. She nodded her head and closed her eyes enjoying this moment they all had together.

Aya opened her right eye and stared at Chisato. Aya was never sure if these feelings were just her feeling extra close or safer around Chisato. She felt like when she was in Chisato’s presence everything would be better, and nothing could hurt her. Chisato opened her eye aswell and made eye contact with Aya. She stared at her. “Chisato!” Aya squeaked and her face flushed cherry red.

Chisato laughed at her pink-haired friend. “Aya you’re too easy! I always make you blush~!” Chisato fake flirted with her friend. Aya took it seriously and flushed into a darker beet red. “Chisato..!” Aya squeaked again. Chisato ran towards her friend and gave her a hug picking her up spinning her. They both laughed with each other, and their fellow bandmates joining in on them. “Chisato!” Maya yelled at her blonde friend reaching out but quickly pulling her arm back not wishing to be kicked.

An alarm went off. “Oh! Looks like it’s time to go.” Eve said running towards her phone to turn off the alarm. “Aw, I really hoped we could be able to practice more…” Aya spoke sighing. Everyone put their things in their respective places and packed up, and went to the dressing rooms to go back into their school clothes.

Soon after everyone was ready to go they all walked out of the building together. “I can’t wait for tomorrow I think everything really is coming together!” Aya smiled throwing her fist into the air. “I agree!” Maya, Hina, and Eve said together in unison. 

Everyone started walking towards the cafe. “Hey, Chisato could I speak to you for a second?” Aya spoke fiddling with her hands. “Sure!” Chisato walked back towards Aya, “What do you need to talk about Aya?” Chisato stared at Aya with confusion

“Well Chisato since I’ve known you for quite some time now I just wanted to say that I really feel safe when I’m around you, and I feel like if something happened just being near you can light up the entire room and the mood. But the most important thing I wanted to say was that… I love you Chisato and I want to be… More than friends…” Aya spoke looking down. 

Chisato was struck she never knew Aya had felt this way about her, but more a less that she could make someone feel safe. “Aya I feel the same way, I love you too. I have for such a long time Aya. You make me so happy. So, so happy. I love your smile, your hair, your voice, and even when you mess up. It’s cute just like you.” Chisato smiled and stepped forward towards Aya giving her a peck on the cheek hugging her. “Chisato!” Aya squeaked. Chisato grinned, “Now let’s go before they wonder where we are.” She grabbed Ayas’ hand and started to run towards the cafe where their friends were waiting.


End file.
